Birds Of A Feather
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Carmael recently lost her mother on a bad hunt, and her father had left before she was born. This means when they meet by chance one at a diner one day, she should have known it would only be trouble. Especially since her last name is Winchester. Still, he's family and as her mom always said: birds of a feather flock together, right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a old fanfiction that I've been meaning to post but never got too. Well now I have! I hope you like it and I don't own anything except Carmael.**

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

_Carmael's pov_

I sat down at the familiar booth before forcing myself to give the waitress a smile despite the pain I was feeling.

"What can I get for you, Sugar?" Mindie, the waitress, asked me sympathetically. It was a small town and everyone already knew what had happened. I sighed and shrugged.

"My norm please. Extra whipped cream." I ordered and she nodded going to the back to fix my drink. Usually my mom would be here with me and the last time we were here she had finally told me the truth about my dad. She had explained how she had been in town on a hunt and had met an angel, literally. They had hit it off but after several months his siblings had shown up and drove him away in order to protect her. She didn't find out about me until after that and decided to settle down to keep me safe. At first I hadn't believed her, but it did made sense considering I had wings and some pretty awesome abilities as well.

I sighed breaking from my memories as a man with golden hair walked over giving me a smile.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked kindly and I shrugged gesturing for him to go ahead.

"I'm Carmael, kinda like the candy." I introduced myself trying to hide my current melancholy behind a polite smile. He returned the sentiment.

"You can call me Gabriel, like the archangel." He replied looking like he was enjoying an inside joke at his words. I just stared at him in shock. Even though his grace was extremely well hidden, at his words I was able to sense it realizing why he found his statement funny. He was the archangel Gabriel, trickster extraordinaire, lover of sweets... my father.

Before I could say anything Mindie returned with my hot chocolate which was steaming hot and piled with marshmallows, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles. Gabriel's, or should I say my Dad's, eyes widened slightly as the aroma of the drink filled the air. I gave a small laugh.

"Can I get another for my guest?" I asked taking a sip and reveling at the sweet warmth as it filled my chest. She nodded and left me with Gabriel giving me a weird look.

"How'd you know I wanted any?" He asked causing me to smirk in response.

"First, you were drooling. Second, you're a trickster so you obviously have a sweet tooth and this is the best hot chocolate on the west coast. Lastly you're my Dad so I guessed you'd have a similar taste to me." I answered bluntly. He looked at me like I was insane.

"The first reasons are spot on but is there a reason you think I'm your dad?" He admitted and I nodded. Letting my wings materialize behind me while keeping them hidden from human eyes I greatly enjoyed his expression.

"My mother's name was Kira, she was a hunter in these parts. She was killed by demons a couple of weeks ago. She told me you met nearby but you had to leave due to some of your siblings. I just turned 18 two months ago." I explained. His eyes widened comically.

"You're really... Why didn't she call? Or pray? She should have told me." He said. I shook my head taking another sip of my drink.

"She didn't want to bother you, or so she said. I think she was worried about your siblings finding you if you came back. Would you really have wanted me anyway? I'm not exactly a prize child." I asked dejectedly looking at my hands that were clasped around my cup. He put a finger under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I absolutely would have wanted you. You're a cutie and I can just imagine the trouble we can get up to together. Plus, just between the two of us, I've always had a soft spot for fledglings." He whispered with a wink causing me to blush with a shy smile. He smiled widely.

"That's what I'm looking for! Even if you weren't my daughter, I just might adopt you for that smile. It lights up the room." He said causing me to laugh as my blushed deepened.

Mindie returned then setting his drink in front of him, but something about her felt off.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, dear?" She asked giving my dad a worried look. I nodded and followed her to the back after giving my dad a signal not to drink anything while I was gone.

"What is it, Mindie?" I asked hoping my gut was wrong and something bad wasn't about to happen.

"You're a nephilim, and it's my job to capture you and take you to heaven." She said loosing all pretenses of being human. I cursed under my breath and quickly turned to leave, but she was faster easily grabbing my arm and hurling me into the wall hard enough to make me loose consciousness.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Please let me know if you think I should continue or if you have any requests or ideas. Thanks!**

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

_Gabriel's pov_

I walked into a little diner looking for something to do. My eyes fell on a teen girl who looked like someone had just dunked her puppy in acid, and decided I wanted to make her smile. I walked over giving her a grin of my own which she politely returned as well as she could.

"Can I sit with you?' I asked getting a shrug in return.

"I'm Carmael, kinda like the candy." She introduced as I slid in the booth across from her. I smiled at that, she had a cute name.

"You can call me Gabriel, like the archangel." I replied trying to hide the humor that came with that statement. She froze from a moment, but before I could ask why the waitress returned carrying some of the most delicious smelling hot chocolate I had ever smelt. The girl, Carmael, gave a adorable little giggle and looked up at the waitress ordering another drink for me.

"How'd you know I wanted any?" I asked causing her to give me a smirk in response.

"First, you were drooling. Second, you're a trickster so you obviously have a sweet tooth and this is the best hot chocolate on the west coast. Lastly you're my Dad so I guessed you'd have a similar taste to me." She replied bluntly. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment at her words, but I forced myself to remain somewhat calm.

"The first reasons are spot on but is there a reason you think I'm your dad?" I admitted and she nodded unfurling six beautiful caramel colored wings, obviously what her mother had named her after.

"My mother's name was Kira, she was a hunter in these parts. She was killed by demons a couple of weeks ago. She told me you met nearby but you had to leave due to some of your siblings. I just turned 18 two months ago." She explained letting her wings fold neatly behind her. My expression was probably comical at the mention of Kira.

Seeing Carmael's light brown hair and light dusting of freckles, I knew she wasn't lying about being related to my previous lover. Plus, her eyes were a very light golden color, the same color as mine I realized belatedly. Along with my epiphany came images of what I missed. I could picture how I would have snuck into her room once Kira fell asleep and held my baby daughter, or how we'd go get ice cream before heading to the park when she was a child. I felt robbed of those experiences.

"You're really... Why didn't she call? Or pray? She should have told me." I said but she shook her head taking another sip of her drink.

"She didn't want to bother you, or so she said. I think she was worried about your siblings finding you if you came back. Would you really have wanted me anyway? I'm not exactly a prize child." She asked dejectedly looking at her hands holding her cup tightly. I put a finger under her chin lifting her face to meet my gaze.

"I absolutely would have wanted you. You're a cutie and I can just imagine the trouble we can get up to together. Plus, just between the two of us, I've always had a soft spot for fledglings." I whispered with a wink hoping to get a smile out of her and internally cheering when it worked.

"That's what I'm looking for! Even if you weren't my daughter, I just might adopt you for that smile. It lights up the room." I complemented honestly causing her to laugh and blush even deeper.

The waitress returned with my drink then but she seemed different then the first time causing me to frown.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, dear?" She asked my daughter giving me a worried look before turning back to her. Carmael nodded and stood up giving me a quick sign to not drink the hot chocolate while she was gone. Suddenly feeling worried about her, I stood up right after they left debating spying before I heard a crash and ran after them.

I easily figured out what happened seeing the waitress standing over Carmael who was slumped unmoving on the floor. Feeling a moment of pure panic over the daughter I had just met, I sent my sibling who had taken over the waitress crashing through the wall positioning myself between them protectively.

"Leave now and I might let you live." I threatened pulling my blade from my jacket as my sibling stood up.

"Gabriel? You're her father?" The angel asked seeming surprised.

"Damn straight I am! So I suggest you take off before I have to dunk you in holy oil for touching my daughter." I growled letting my anger show in my eyes. The angel hesitated for a moment before vanishing and I fell to my knees trying to check her pulse.

"Carmael, sweetheart? Answer me kiddo. Don't you dare die on me when I just found you." I begged pulling her into my arms carefully. I jumped us both to the Winchesters not sure who else to turn to.

"What- Gabriel? What are you doing here? And who's sleeping beauty?" Dean asked as I laid her down on the closest bed. "Her name is Carmael and she's my daughter. I need help. One of my siblings attacked her and my grace won't work to heal her." I said the panic barely disguised in my voice. Thankfully both brothers jumped into action without further questioning. Sam checked her pulse which was fading rapidly while Dean gathered up some supplies.

"She's alive, but just barely. She's lost a lot of blood and probably has a concussion." Sam told his brother as they both began to work on fixing her up. I waited nervously nearby unable to move from my current spot. About an hour later the Winchesters had done what they could and we were waiting for her to wake up on her own.

"So you have a kid, what's up with that?" Dean asked while Sam turned to listen curious as well. I sighed.

"Her mother was a hunter I met a while back. We hit it off after I saved her from the coven of vamps she had stumbled into and I lived with her for a couple of months. Then my brothers showed up nearby and I had to skip town or risk getting both of us killed. Apparently, she was pregnant when I left. I was just wondering when I ran into Carmael today at a diner and she explained everything to me. I guess Kira died a few weeks ago on a hunt so Carmael was alone." I explained as well as I could causing both Winchesters to give me equal looks of shock before looking at Carmael on the bed.

"Kira, as in Kira Wisdale? Brown hair and freckles Kira?" Sam asked seeming shaken up. I frowned and nodded.

"You guys knew her?" I asked and Dean snorted walking over to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers for himself and his brother before sitting down again and giving me a sad look.

"She was our cousin, Dad's side. She changed her name from Winchester to her mom's maiden name after they were killed while she was in high school. We thought she had gotten out of this mess but we should have known better." He said taking a swig from the bottle. I choked realizing what that meant.

"She's a Winchester. My daughter's a Winchester. That's great, there goes any hope she might have had for survival right out the window!" I raged pacing the floor. Sam stopped me. "She's family. Which means we'll keep her as safe as possible. You know you can trust that." He promised and Dean nodded though he didn't look like he liked it.

"My bro's right, even though she's part trickster/dick angel she's still part of our family so we'll protect her." He said. I nodded relaxing a bit knowing if there was one good thing about the Winchester's it was their loyalty to family.

"Okay, I can't stay for long, but I'll check in on her from time to time and help out. Pray for me when she wakes up." I ordered waiting for them to agree before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and going to find out why my siblings had targeted her. She wasn't the only nephil alive so their had to be more too it than that.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews the more I know you love the story, and thus the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided the rest of this will be in third person except maybe special chapters. If you have any one shot requests or ideas feel free to leave me a message or review. I really like those ;)**

* * *

Carmael woke with a groan, her head pounding something terrible. Sitting up slowly as not to make it worse she took in her surroundings. She was in a cheap hotel room laying on the bed farthest from the door. There was another bed across from her and a small television on a dresser that was pressed against the opposite wall. Empty food wrappers cluttered the nearby table and there were several duffel bags underneath it. Hearing the door start to open she let herself fall back on the bed closing her eyes and slowing her breaths to feign sleep.

"Damn, she's been out since yesterday, you'd think she would have woken up by now. You don't think we were too late, and she's in some sort of coma do you?" One voice asked as he sat something down on the table. Carmael silently cursed realizing there was more then one of them when she heard the other bed creak across. It decreased her chance of escape dramatically.

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Gabriel? He'll be pissed if there is something wrong with her and we don't tell him." The other one commented and Carmael had to stop herself from frowning at her captor's mention of her dad.

"I don't really want him coming back if she's going to be just fine though. I still can't believe our cousin hooked up with the trickster! I mean seriously, what are the odds Sammy?" The one by the table raved causing the other, Sammy apparently, sigh.

"Get over it Dean, what's done is done. It could have been worse, she could have been with Raphael or Zachariah..." Sammy said seeming to shudder at a thought. Carmael decided she had heard enough and sat up summoning her angel blade and rolling off the bed in one move landing on her feet between the two beds in a crouched position.

"Who are you, why am I here, and how do you know my dad? If either of you make a single move to hurt me you'll regret it." She growled as the men both stared at her in shock.

"How long have you been laying there listening to us?" Dean asked seeming annoyed he had been faked out.

"I'm asking the questions here, buddy. Now tell me who you are." Carmael ordered with no room for argument.

"Fine. I'm Dean and he's my little brother Sam. We're your Uncles. Well, your mom was our cousin so I don't know what the proper term is but we're family. Your dad- you know, the midget archangel with a pranking problem- He dropped you here after that angel attacked you so we could help fix you up. No need to get stabby." Dean explained causing Carmael to relax a bit. She dimly remembered her mom talking about having cousins before.

"Dean and Sam... Winchester?" She asked straightening and letting her blade dissipate.

"That's us. So are you feeling better?" Sam asked giving her a small smile. Sitting back down on the bed Carmael gave herself a once over before nodding.

"I had a bit of a head ache when I first woke up but I'm fine now. So... Now what?" She asked wondering what to do now. She couldn't go home if angels were after her because they'd find her in a heartbeat. She was almost disappointed they weren't a threat she could take her anger out on.

"Now you tell us about yourself and then we'll decide what to do with you after."

Dean said joining his brother on the bed, handing him a beer and taking a swig of his own.

"Okay, well, My name is Carmael Hope Winchester and I was born on Halloween. Um, I'm 18 and I have a really bad sweet tooth, obviously my dad's fault. My favorite band is ACDC but I'm not picky and my favorite color is blue." She said before shrugging not sure what they wanted to know. Dean gave her an extremely critical look.

"Okay, Carm, can I call you that? No offense but Carmael sounds weird like a mix between candy and angel or something. Anyway, this is a super important question that will probably determine my opinion of you forever so answer carefully...What is your favorite dessert?" He asked gravely causing Sam to snort and roll his eyes but Carmael nodded looking just as serious.

"Yeah, I don't mind and my favorite dessert is hot, fresh apple pie with a big scoop of melting vanilla ice cream on top. You can't beat the classics." She said after a moment of thought and Dean smiled.

"You pass. You can stay, but you ride in the back seat of the Impala. Sammy needs room for his legs." He said while Sam shook his head.

"She can't stay Dean she'll get hurt. Then Gabriel will put us in another time loop." He argued giving his brother a bitchface. Carm interrupted before they could start arguing.

"Um, I'm an archangel and hunter's daughter. So kicking supernatural ass comes second nature to me. I think that means I should be in charge of if a hunt is too much for me or not. That being said, I'd like to stay if you'll let me. My dad obviously has other obligations and everyone else I knew is dead." She admitted hoping they wouldn't kick her out. Dean gave Sam a look clearly stating he was leaving it up to him.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I don't really mind you staying. It's just your dad has been... trouble for us." Sam apologized and Carm smirked.

"He won't touch a hair on either of your heads, scouts honor. He'll have to go through me first and with a little more time I'll have him wrapped around my finger." She promised mischievously causing Dean to chuckle.

"See, Sam, she's awesome. She might even be able to sway him over to helping us ice his brothers." He said cheerfully and Sam sighed.

"Fine, she can stay. But if Gabriel decides to put us in another time loop I'm letting you die." He agreed causing Dean to pout and Carm to laugh.

It was a few hours later when Sam and Dean were packed and everything was loaded in the impala ready to go that Gabriel showed back up.

"What part of call me when she wakes up is too hard for you knuckleheads to understand?" He asked with his arms crossed causing both Winchester's to jump and curse. Carm just chuckled at them from where she was reading Dante's Inferno on the bed.

"Sorry, but after she threatened to kill us and we all chatted about why she shouldn't, it sort of slipped our minds." Dean grouched. Gabriel smirked at Carmael proudly.

"You threatened to kill them?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Last thing I remembered was being hurled into a wall by an angel who had wanted to kidnap me. Then I wake up in a dirty motel with two guys with guns, so you can't really blame me." She defended causing Gabriel to laugh.

"You got a point, kiddo. So what's the plan? I don't why heaven is targeting you in particular, but I'm guessing it's not safe for you to go back." He mentioned sitting on the bed beside her and snapping himself a lollypop.

"I decided to hang with my uncle's for the time being. They can probably use my help and despite the constant aura of death that I've heard surrounds them, it's safer to travel in numbers." She explained tossing the book into the backpack sitting next to the bed that she had summoned earlier. Gabriel shot Sam and Dean a look and they both immediately became really interested in the air around them.

"Fine. But, you better take care of yourself because I want a chance to get to know you and I can't do that if your dead. If either of them give you any trouble just send me a prayer and I'll take care of them for you." Gabriel said knowing the Winchesters understood the threat in that message. Carm rolled her eyes giggling at how terrified her uncles looked and wondering what her father had done to them to freak them out so much, but agreed none the less.

"I will, no worries. Have fun with your divine justice thing too, just not too much fun." She said giving him a quick hug before standing and pulling the backpack onto her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked and Gabriel gave them one last threatening glare before disappearing. Relieved to have the trickster angel gone both brothers nodded.

"Yeah, let's get outta here. Bobby said he might have a hunt for us so we're going to stop by his place first." Sam said leading them out to the impala.

* * *

**Please review! My plot bunnies our fed on reviews, and they're the ones who come up with new chapters. **


End file.
